


A week in the ZoNa

by Ziseos



Category: One Piece
Genre: Couple struggles, F/M, Family Issues, Modern AU, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, daily life, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziseos/pseuds/Ziseos
Summary: A collection, divided into days of the week, of a typical Zoro and Nami week described day by day.Mostly sweet and introspective stuff.
Relationships: Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Monday

**MONDAY**

**_7:25 am_ **

A ray of sunlight timidly peeped through the cracks in the shutters, making its way through the pitch darkness of the bedroom, where everything and everyone was silent.

Monday.

He hated that word deeply, but most of all he hated that very day even more.

Unlike his partner, Zoro was certainly not the type of person who liked to wake up early in the morning, prepare breakfast for them both, dress and wash calmly, and then get to the office on time. No, it definitely wasn't a description that suited him.

On the contrary, he would have gladly stayed in bed a little bit longer, since the weather outside was not the best and in the bed there was a pleasant warmth that enticed him to sleep. Nami must have probably been thinking the same thing, as he felt her moving slowly towards him, while hugging the covers.

“Morning.” – she said embracing his naked torso from behind.

Just her touch and words were enough to send a pleasant shiver down his back.

"Mhh ..." - was all he could answer at that moment, he still felt too sleepy to be able to formulate a meaningful sentence.

"I guess today I'll be the one to make breakfast ... even if this was supposed to be your turn."- she said placing a light kiss on his bare skin. She knew it was the only way to make him get out of bed, and it would have been especially helpful that morning.

Maybe not THAT morning.

Receiving no response, she slowly released her embrace and turned over on her side, then sat down on the mattress; with the arrival of autumn and with the temperature gradually dropping, it had become increasingly difficult to wake up on time in the morning, even for an early riser like Nami.

She stretched slowly her numbed muscles letting escape a relaxed moan from her lips.

It was definitely a tough morning.

Suddenly she felt a chill of cold, as if someone had left a window open somewhere in the house, although the impending season was certainly not the mildest.

She reached out to take a soft wool robe from the chair next to the bedside table, which she quickly put on, hoping not to catch a cold. Could that idiot of her boyfriend have forgotten some open window again? Muttering under her breath she got up and headed for the kitchen, clutching her warm robe tightly to her.

Meanwhile, Zoro continued to lie still in bed, unable to move a single muscle.

Yet a little voice in his head kept telling him to get up, even with some urgency, but he just didn't seem to remember why. With a grunt he rolled over in bed again, pulling the covers over his head.

“… Zoro get up.”

Again that voice.

“5 minutes more…”- he replied mumbling.

“…Zoro.”

“What?! I said only fi-“

“ZORO GET YOUR ASS HERE. NOW.”

Great, she was already angry early in the morning. What the hell had he done that day too to piss her off so quickly?

He immediately got to his feet, and joined her in the kitchen, although his eyes were still sleepy and half closed.

"What happened?"- He asked, stifling a yawn between the words and pulling back his unkempt hair with his hand.

"What do you mean by _what happened_? Have you forgotten what day it is? " - she replied while preparing breakfast for both. A short, sugar-free coffee with some protein pancakes for him, citrus tea with mandarin juice and some wholemeal biscuits for her. Monday breakfasts were always frugal.

“Monday, how could I ever forget the worst day of the week?” - Zoro walked over to the kitchen and reaching out, grabbed one of the freshly made pancakes, biting into one with a hungry expression - “ Not bad…”

"Zoro." - Nami turned to look at him seriously, leaving breakfast alone for a moment - "Today is the day your boss retires. Have you forgotten about this?”

“Oh s-…” – he literally facepalmed and paused for a moment.

“Language.”

“….sugar.”

“Better.”- Nami sighed – “Zoro you seriously need to start using some kind of alarms to remind yourself of important appointments, I already have mine to remember.”

He quickly grabbed the coffee she had prepared before and drank it in one gulp, realizing too late that it was still hot and almost ending up spitting it on the sink.

“…and also to not drink too quickly your coffee, or you’ll end up losing your tongue.”- she snigged quietly.

“I could say the same to you, how can you be so talkative in the morning?” – he asked poking her cheek. Ah, he really liked her makeup-less look, expecially those myriads of freckles on her bare face.

“If I weren't here to talk in the morning this place would be a mortuary, and you wouldn't wake up in time. Don't you think I’m quite useful? "- the redhead replied with a provocative grimace. By now she was used to those sit-com alike morning scenes, which were now part of her daily routine.

"The day when I will admit it is still far away, little witch." - an affected smile was drawn on his face.

"I am a patient woman ..."

They stared into each other's eyes, laughing internally at that ridiculous scene they were creating.

"Nami."

Zoro suddenly turned serious, continuing to look her in the eye.

"What?"

"I need to ask you something."

Nami raised a puzzled eyebrow. Why the heck was he suddenly so serious? Had he put that sweetener in the coffee again? He knew it had a strange effect on him.

“Actually, I'm embarrassed to ask…” - Zoro rummaged in his pajama pocket as if he were looking for something.

Nami suddenly turned pale. What if ... no, no. Impossible, she was certainly wrong. He was definitely not looking for THAT.

"Nami, listen ..."

"Y-yes ...?" – Her voice trembled imperceptibly, but she felt her heartbeat suddenly increasing its speed as she saw him pulling something out of his pajama pocket.

He held his phone in front of her, the screen open on a gift idea website.

“I have no idea of what to give to Mr. Smoker for his retirement party. I've never attended a party like this, you certainly know more about this kind of stuff, as much as it annoys me to admit it. You organized the party for Mr. Haredas last year, right? "

A few seconds passed and no one in the room breathed; Nami seemed totally absent, as if there was a constant white noise in her head.

"Nami?" - Zoro waved a hand in front of her eyes, drawing her attention.

The girl shook her head, trying to shake out of her head the urge to throw a punch on his face. Though unknowingly, he almost gave her a heart attack.

“How can you be like this…”- she sighed – “Give it to me.”

She gave a quick look to the products avaible on the website, took a screenshot of some of them and gave back the phone to him.

“There are some interesting things, but you know your boss better than I do, so just choose one that he might like. I’ve found some old collectible cigars, if that’s a real thing. Also, they sell some nice agalmatolite watches, they are a classic gift for retirement parties. But it’s up to you… and… you better run because the party hour will come sooner than you expect.”- she concluded, turning her attention to one of her biscuits she had left on a nearby shelf.

Zoro gave her a quick peck and pinched her nose.

“That’s why you are the best.”- he said smiling, as he put the phone back in his pocket and tried to walk back to his bedroom, to get dressed.

However she wasn’t satisfied. She grabbed his pajama and pulled him back to her.

“I made breakfast for you, woke you up, reminded you of an important appointment and helped you find a last-minute present. And all I get is a quick kiss? Totally disappointing, mr.Roronoa.”- she shook her head looking at him with an annoyed yet playful look.

“Oh someone’s mad?” – he smirked, and turned to her. Zoro drew her into a close embrace, which she returned visibly happy, leaning her head on his chest. She would gladly have remained there in his arms all the time in the world, in that silent room.

If only it wasn't Monday.

"Man, I'm late." - the clock on the wall brought her back to reality, reminding her that she too had a job, where punctuality was absolutely required. Although reluctantly, she broke free from the embrace, and finished eating her biscuit.

"What time will you finish tonight?" - Zoro also bit the last remaining pancake, now cold.

"I think I'll be a little late, like you I guess ... try not to drink too much at the party, I don't have time to come and get you. And woe betide you if you let Tashigi take you home, am I clear?" - her look was definitely explanatory.

“Okay, don't worry. Just a drop. "- he replied mimicking the size of a pint with his hands.

Nami rolled her eyes. It was a lost case, there was no doubt.

Before returning to his own chores, Zoro drew her to him again and this time the kiss was much more pleasant. Her natural scent mixed with that of citrus tea, created a sweet and familiar aroma for both. Nami's soft lips intertwined delicately with his as he held her close. That was definitely the nicest part of the morning.

He broke away from the kiss, and took her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, while she enjoyed his touch.

"How old will you turn this year?"

"Are you telling me you don't remember?"

"It's morning Nami, I don't have coffee in my veins yet."

"Good excuse. Anyway twenty-three, why? Are you in the mood for gifts today? "

"No it's that ..."

"Hm?"

"You've got a new wrinkle here."

"… ZORO!"


	2. Tuesday

TUESDAY

1:00 pm

Tuesday.

A dull day, not too far from the start of the weekend but either not that close, Tuesday always seemed like one of those endless days that never seemed to pass, no matter how overwhelmed she was with work.

Sitting alone at her desk Nami pulled up the sleeve of her jacket, uncovering the watch she wore on her wrist and took a quick look at the time: one in the afternoon, at least it was time for lunch.

Outside her office, the gray sky and the constant rain beating against the windows didn't seem to invite her to go out at all; if only she hadn't had a date, she would surely have stayed there drinking a hot tea by the vending machine and eating a sandwich brought from home.

However, on Tuesdays she always had a fixed appointment for lunch.

Although their offices were quite far apart, Nami and Zoro had promised themselves to see each other at least on Tuesdays for lunch, an extra opportunity to be together since mutual commitments during the week did not allow them to spend much time at home alone.

The appointment was fixed at Baratie, located halfway between their workplaces, where they had now become regular customers. It was also an opportunity to see Sanji who, after years of hard training, had finally obtained the rights of owner of the restaurant, which old Zef had granted him just a few months earlier.

Zoro had not been particularly enthusiastic about the idea of having to put up with the blond's presence every Tuesday, as well as the occasional weekend occasions, but the quality of the food and the time spent with Nami anyway had paid off enough for that effort.

Checking the time again to make sure she was on time, Nami took her coat from the wall hanger located near the door of her office, and quickly wore it, retrieving the phone left on the desk and then slipping it into the handbag that she was carrying: it was one of the most useful gifts that Zoro had given her in those years, and although the leather of the bag was becoming a little worn, she never separated from it.

She quickly slipped into the corridor towards the elevator, and waited for his arrival. She found herself whistling lost in thought an old song suitable for that season, but she couldn't remember who had written it:

"... wake me up, when September ends ..."

Yes, it was definitely suitable but she still couldn't remember who the author was. Well, never mind, at least the elevator had finally arrived.

She was about to enter when a voice from the hallway behind her called her name:

"Nami wait!"

Turning around she saw Vivi running in her direction, also well dressed to go out, running breathlessly towards the elevator. She held out a hand in front of the sensors to prevent the doors from closing, allowing her friend to enter.

"Ufff ... thank you." - Vivi said, leaning against the wall of the booth, trying to catch her breath - "I hadn't realized it was already lunchtime, I was finishing writing a piece of the thesis and I was totally absorbed in the work ..."

"I understand you, last week I was really overwhelmed with work too, and I almost missed the lunch break more than once." - Nami answered, adjusting the scarf she wore around her neck.

"You're having lunch with Zoro today, right?"

“Yes, usual Tuesday appointment. I just hope he remembers it ... last night he came back late from Mr. Smoker’s retirement party, and I don't think he slept much. Unfortunately we didn't even meet in the kitchen this morning. "

“Ah, I heard he was retiring. Do you know who will take his place? "

Nami shrugged in response.

“I guess it will be Tashigi. On the other hand, she has been his pupil for years, I don't see why they should choose someone else. In any case Zoro will tell me about it at lunch… IF he remembers our appointment. "

"Don't worry, I don't think he has ever forgot it ... not often at least." - her friend replied, giggling.

"You never know, we’re talking about Zoro after all... By the way Vivi..." - Nami turned around looking at her from head to toe- "Why are you wearing this elegant dress under the jacket? Are you seeing someone for lunch today too? "

Vivi blushed visibly, and trying to lengthen her jacket as if to cover the dress she was wearing, she replied by looking elsewhere.

“Kind of… but nothing serious! I have to meet with a classmate to discuss the thesis, let's say just an appointment with a colleague.”

"Ah, sure." - Nami elbowed her jokingly- "He's the blond, isn't he? Coso, Cosa ... "

"Kohza." - she corrected the redhead - “Anyway really Nami, it's just a matter of university information. If anything ever happens you'll be the first to know, I promise. "

The elevator doors finally opened as soon as they reached the ground floor of the building, and the two quickly took their leave, going in opposite directions.

Nami took the phone out of her purse and sent a message to Zoro:

_13:14 Nami: Where are you? I'm going to take a taxi now._

She set the volume of notifications to maximum and put the phone back in its place, then set off outside the building where a slew of taxis were waiting for the workers to leave for their lunch break; she took the first available one and gave the driver the name of the destination, then settled into the soft rear seats.

Despite the bad weather, she liked to stay in the car on rainy days, watch the drops falling on the windows and imagining that they were competing with each other, trying to go down fast along the glass. Zoro told her it was child's thing, and he was partly right, but she didn't care if she felt like that every now and then.

In any case, she was a meteorologist, phenomena of that type had fascinated her since she was a child, and it was normal for her to be fascinated even by a banal rainy day like that. Of course, she would have preferred to spend it at home under a blanket while sitting with his man on the sofa, maybe drinking something hot too.

In any case, she was happy to be able to be with him for a while, but above all as a self-respecting good woman, she was curious to know something about the party held the day before.

After about ten minutes of travel, she was able to see the shape of the Baratie from the windows: the imposing floating restaurant soared above the other boats moored in the port, overlooking them with its immense bulk. The decorative lights hanging on the deck of the ship made it almost more like a lighthouse on that gloomy day than a restaurant.

Once near the entrance, Nami handed the taxi driver a couple of berries for the ride thanking him and wishing him a good day, even though no Tuesday could ever be a nice day.

She opened the pocket umbrella she carried with her and walked to an unused gazebo of a nearby bar, where she would have waited Zoro, then she took out the phone again, to check if Zoro had seen her message or not.

Not displayed.

"Great." - she snorted, rolling her eyes. Perhaps it would have been better to call him.

She looked for his contact in the phone book and started to call him.

The answering machine answered immediately, probably his phone must have been turned off or in silent mode; Nami bit her lip as she tried to contact him again, feeling a nervous feeling building up inside her. Was it possible that he always had a problem?

Finally, after four attempts to call, the phone seemed to show signs of life.

"Answer, dammit ..."

A voice on the other end of the phone answered breathlessly:

"H-Hello?!"

“Zoro, where the hell are you? We had an appointment ten minutes ago! Please, tell me you're in a taxi and not still in your office … ”- Nami's nervous tone began to show itself more and more.

"I don't think I'll make it in time, Nami ... we have a mountain of things to do here and I don't-"

“… Why didn't you tell me? I did it all in a rush this morning to get here on time, and you are now telling me you can't come ?! "

“Look, I'm sorry, it was all sudden. Tashigi asked us if we could extend our workshift and we had to- "

“I don't give a damn about that dumb witch, Zoro. You should have at least warned me, at least that! "

“Nami, calm down for a moment. That's how it goes today, I'm sorry. We have to work harder than expected, I'll explain later ... "

"All right." - she answered dryly and disconnected the call. She had come all that way for nothing, at that moment she could have been warm in her office, eating and drinking something, instead of being there alone in the middle of the rain, which as the minutes went by began to look more and more like a downpour.

She put the phone in her pocket, deeply disappointed.

It wasn't the first time he had forgotten their date, but those had been sporadic episodes only in the first few months; yet she felt offended, almost as if to him the orders of Tashigi were more important than their moments together.

Realizing she was exaggerating, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"It's work just Nami. Don't be a child. He would never have done you wrong on purpose. " She repeated mentally.

Little by little she managed to calm down and regain her balance. Now she would call a taxi, go back to the office and have a quick lunch, she would clarify with Zoro that evening as soon as he returned from the station where he worked.

The ringtone on the phone caught her attention: a message. A message from Zoro.

_13:29 Zoro: Where are you?_

_13:29 Nami: What do you mean “where are you?”. I'm waiting for a taxi to go back to the office._

_13:30 Zoro: Stay there, I'm on my way, give me 5 minutes._

She was quite surprised, by now she had already convinced herself that she was going to spend her lunch break alone, not that she wasn't used to doing it on the other days of the week.

_13:30 Nami: How come? Has the shift been canceled?_

Zoro read the message without answering, leaving Nami even more perplexed.

Was he afraid of a rant in the evening? Or was he just really busy, and had he managed to find a way to sneak out anyway?

Whatever the truth was, she could only know from him.

From the main road located on the other side of the pier, a horn was suddenly heard, as if dozens of drivers had suddenly gone mad, and immediately after a sharp sound of fast skidding. Could there be a car race in the middle of the city? Unlikely, given the terrible weather.

A taxi pulled out of an alley at breakneck speed, passing other cars that went quietly and making its way right in the direction of the restaurant.

"What the heck ..." - she thought, hugging her coat. The rain was increasing again, it was dangerous to maneuver like that in a fairly busy road like that! Only a madman could venture such a thing.

Or a terribly passenger in late who excited the driver.

As soon as the car stopped a few meters from the gazebo where she was sheltered, she saw a hair with a DEFINITELY unmistakable color.

Zoro quickly got out of the car while he was intent on arguing with the taxi driver, who was probably more frightened than him after that series of suicide maneuvers; he threw him a few berries in the back of the car and closed the door with a snap.

Nami rushed towards him, looking worried, wondering what the hell was going through his head.

"Zoro what happened?"

"Do you have an alternative question?" - he replied visibly altered. But the redhead felt a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"You haven't even taken an umbrella, haven't you even seen this morning's forecast?"

"When it’s not you who’s giving the weather forecast, I forget to look at it." He muttered under his breath.

What kind of excuse was that?!

She was speechless, why was he so stubborn?

Nami offered him her umbrella, which he accepted without question; he was soaking wet, he was in serious danger of catching a cold if he continued to stay under the rain.

“Why did you come? I thought you had an urgent work shift ... "

"Let's say that I can be convincing."

"... What did you promise Tashigi?"

“Tashig-… stop it Nami, don't make unnecessary scenes. I promised her I would cover an extra work shift, what were you thinking? "

Nami shrugged, trying to mask the obvious dig of jealousy.

“You know I don't like to skip this appointment, except for serious reasons. A compromise is fine every now and then. "

"M-mh."

"What does this mean: M-mh"?

"I believe you. I'm sorry. "

"Sorry for what?"

“For what happened earlier, I'm sorry. The fact is that I care about this appointment, we never manage to be together that much, whether it's for work or otherwise. "

Zoro took the umbrella from her hands and held it over their heads, taking her free hand and then squeezing it to him.

“I know, Nami. I'm really sorry too. "- his tone was suddenly more gentle-" Your fingers are frozen by being out here, let's look for a place to eat. "

Nami nodded, then glanced quickly at her watch.

1:38 p.m

Her break would be over in less than half an hour.

"HECK!" - she shouted then looked at Zoro.

"Man, in the end all this rush was for nothing."

"And you have to warm up immediately ... but we certainly can't go into the restaurant like this."

"I've had enough trouble today, I'm not in the mood for seeing blonde chefs."

"Understandable. What do you propose?"

"Beer and sandwich?"

"Zoro, I'm on a diet."

“To hell the diet, in these situations you must take what comes. Then?"

“Do I have any other choice?” - she replied with a sigh. Well, to be honest, she would eat anything after that fuss, as long as it was in a heated room.

"I would say no. But it will be fine anyway. "

Nami hung on his arm hugging him despite Zoro was still completely wet, and sheltered only by a small portable umbrella they walked away together towards the city center, on that Tuesday like so many others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that I made many grammar mistakes and I'm DEEEEEEPLY sorry about that. Translating stories isn't always easy and that makes me pretty much disappointed xD   
> I hope you might have liked it anyway!


	3. Wednesday

** WEDNESDAY **

Wednesday.

18:35

Half of the week, just two days before the start of the weekend.

There was only an hour left for the work shift, and apparently, it wasn't the only thing that was ending.

"ACHOOO …!”

Zoro's sneezing had been going on since that morning, at regular intervals of about two or three minutes, according to the calculations made by his colleagues throughout the day; the day before, when he returned from his unscheduled lunch break, he showed up soaked in water at the office despite Nami having insisted that he go home to change his clothes, and now he had almost finished all the packets of handkerchiefs that were in the office.

"Stupid rain..." - he hissed under his breath, cursing himself for having gone out without an umbrella the day before.

“You've practically run out of handkerchiefs we've had for a year. Haven't you thought about getting yourself a paracetamol or something like that? "- Tashigi said and put the last pack of handkerchiefs that were left on his desk, snorting visibly annoyed.

"How the hell could I know, I didn't think I was in such bad shape!" - Zoro bursted out in response.

It was just a cold, damn it!

Yet both Nami and his colleagues were treating him as if he were a small child struggling with the flu, and walking away from him whenever he sneezed near them.

“At least put your hand in front of your mouth every time you sneeze! I have no intention of having half of the police corps plagued, especially with the weekend approaching and with the festival to be held this Saturday. ”- she answered pointing to the newspaper located in front of him.

On the first page stood the words "PIRATES FESTIVAL" indicating the event that would take place in less than three days: for years it had become a fixed appointment in the autumn period, an excuse to interrupt the monotony that was breathed from time to time in the city. Thousands of people flocked to the streets, especially in the center and in the port area, disguised as pirates to participate in various kinds of games, lotteries, shows and above all to watch a spectacular fireworks show.

Nami had begged him to go there together since it was an important childhood memory for her, and despite his initial desistance, he finally accepted.

However, they would only be together for a short time, as his group was assigned to take care of security throughout the festival.

Since Mr. Smoker had retired (forced by his superiors), everyone in the office was more relaxed but at the same time they felt been left without a mature guide, and however much Tashigi was working hard to organize the whole police force, manage that handful of men only it had become a difficult task.

“Zoro you will cover the evening shift from 5 p.m to 11 p.m, Yosaku and Johnny will be assigned to you. The other team will consist of Commander Hina, Helmeppo and Coby. In this way there should be no problems, hoping everything goes as smoothly as in previous years. " - Tashigi handed him a sheet with timetables and directions to find the meeting point - "Make sure you don't get lost, last year you risked arriving an hour later for this reason."

“Tch…” - he answered rolling his eyes while taking the sheet from her hands. As if he really could get lost, it had been just a coincidence the time before.

"By the way Zoro ..." - Johnny commented raising his head from his desk, looking at him with a worried look- "Are you sure you can get back in shape for Saturday?"

"I 'm feeling good." – he sniffed, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. He wasn't going to waste another handkerchief, or he would risk not having more available by the end of the shift.

Tashigi sighed in resignation, now accustomed like the others to her colleague's stubbornness.

"Make sure you don't get a worse cold, I need everyone's collaboration for the festival." - she said then shooting a stern look at the others in the room, underlining the message clearly- "And I mean EVERYONE’S."

Someone swallowed saliva and a few nervously chuckled, then they all turned back to their computers.

"Damn, have you already learnt to put them in line after only two days as Chief Superintendent?" - Zoro grinned, settling himself in a sprawling chair.

"I remind you that you are in a police office, not on a sofa in your house," Officer Roronoa”." - Tashigi answered dryly - “Anyway, I still have a lot of work to do. Mr. Smoker had been working here for some time, it will be a little more difficult for me to get respect from this group of men. "

"Actually, you're not even the only woman in the department,so I don't think it will take you long until everyone respects you ." - he commented looking at a framed photo placed on the filing cabinets: it portrayed the police force they were part of, along with other representatives of high-ranking officials including Commissioner Hina and Chief Executive Tsuru.

"Who knows ..." - she murmured looking at the photo, with a look full of admiration for the women portrayed there.

“Nami's mother was in the same position as you too. She often told me about her, she is her example with regard to work and everyday life. "

"That’s strange, from what I know about her it seems that she hates me."

“Nah, she's not the type to hate anyone. She's just a little ... jealous, let's say. "- he replied, scratching his temple distractedly, trying not to focus on his cold.

"She shouldn't worry, I wouldn't look at anyone who has the same hair color as you."

"Hey. Look, I'm popula-… ah sorry, wait a minute. ”- he pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket, finding a message from Nami.

_6:53 p.m Nami: Cover up well when you go out, forecasts say there will be a lot of wind tonight. Don't be late, ok? ♥_

Tashigi managed a smile. She wished she had a similar relationship too, but apparently her job had chosen something different for her.

Zoro noticed that Tashigi looked dull compared to a few minutes before, and even if he wasn't the type to meddle in [_others' affairs_](https://context.reverso.net/translation/english-italian/others%27+affairs), the reason behind her look was pretty obvious.

"Does he know?"

"Who? What do you mean? ”- asked the girl, taken aback by his question.

Zoro gave her an eloquent look.

"The old chimney, the smoky one ... yes in short, you understand who I mean."

Tashigi went red suddenly, feeling exposed.

"What the hell are you saying, stupid!" - she said lowering her voice, begging him with her eyes to do the same to prevent other colleagues from noticing that awkward conversation.

"You can ignore it as much as you like, but even General Fujitora would notice."

"Stop it, there was nothing between me and Mr. Smoker, if not a purely professional relationship. "

"Exactly. However, it is obvious that there was something more on your part, isn't it? "- he asked, raising an eyebrow with a questioning look. They both knew the answer, and Tashigi's silence only confirmed what he asked.

"It doesn't matter, in any case it would never have happened." - Tashigi's tense expression slowly gave way to a sad smile, which the girl tried to mask by turning her gaze elsewhere, until she rested her eyes on the she saw photo before. In the photo, Smoker was portrayed alongside Hina, as always.

Her words were followed by a silence that seemed infinite.

“Speaking of it, you never told me how you met Nami. Considering the types you are, it must be an interesting story. " - she said, breaking the curtain of silence that had suddenly fallen.

Zoro remained silent, taking a handkerchief and wiping his nose for the umpteenth time.

How had he met Nami? It was actually a rather strange story.

At the time he was certainly not a very recommendable type, he mostly wandered in the infamous areas of city and was a frequent visitor to local bars.

On one of his usual evenings near the port, he had noticed something strange in the back of the place where he was and, both out of curiosity and a sense of duty, he had decided to take a look at what was going on.

Surrounded by three blatantly drunk guys and squeezed into an alley behind the bar, Nami was intent on helping a boy who had just been thrown to the ground; although she was visibly in trouble, she made no mention of moving away, remaining in front of the boy almost as if she were a human shield.

It was unusual to see a petite girl arguing with people of that type, yet he immediately noticed an uncommon determination in her gaze. Judging by the way she was dressed, she looked like a girl just over 18, not suitable for places like that.

Her short red hair and the freckles on her face made her look even more like a little girl, but her attitude and her way of imposing herself on those shady guys revealed a certain life experience, as if she was already used to dealing with people like that.

Maybe he shouldn't have interfered, but a sense of inner chivalry suggested that he should intervene, at least to calm the situation. Well, it didn't exactly end peacefully, especially for one of the three men who ended up with a broken nose, but at least the situation hadn't escalated.

Having put the three drunkards on the run, he had approached Nami, who seemed surprised that someone had tried to help her in that situation; even his question to ask if she was okay seemed to have left her speechless.

Seeing her bewildered, he had offered her a drink (despite the fact that the boy saved by Nami shortly before, who had immediately manifested a surprising appetite, had joined them and had managed to consume half of the food on the bar menu), to help her calm down after the unpleasant event .

In the dim light of the lamps hanging from the ceiling of the room, he had been able to observe her better, being fascinated by her unusual beauty. Her skin was slightly tanned, a sign that she came from somewhere on the coast, perhaps an island; her eyes seemed to be made of melted chocolate, perfectly matched to her sunset hair. Her body was sinuous with curves at the right point, hidden by simple clothes that did not do justice to her body.

They had both drunk a little, talked about this and that, and then they parted, saying goodbye.

But it was only when it was time to pay that Zoro noticed something was missing… his wallet.

He had looked for it like a damned man all over the place, under the chairs and tables, in the bathroom, asking the few remaining customers and even in the back where he had met Nami shortly before. But the wallet was nowere to be found, it seemed to have vanished into thin air.

Yet it had not seemed to him that no one had approached him so much that could be suspected of theft, he had remained even more sober than usual, so he should have noticed something.

In order to repay everything, he had also forced the boy, who had said his name was Luffy, to stay with him to clean up the place after all the customers went away late at night. It hadn't even occurred to him that the redhead he had seen before could have something to do with the disappearance of his wallet ... he hadn't even asked her what her name was.

The following day he had to file a complaint, then being told that his wallet was only the first of a long series of disappearances that had been going on for a few weeks now.

After spending a whole day redoing the documents he had lost along with his wallet, he returned home falling on the sofa with a dead weight, as he did every time he came home tired. He was about to enjoy some rest when the intercom began to ring loudly, forcing him to stand up again.

Opening the door, he found himself in front of the same girl from the day before, who was dressed in a decidedly different way: the green tank top she wore left her shoulders uncovered, a particularly conspicuous tattoo on her left shoulder in plain sight, while the black skirt left uncovered her toned and slender legs.

Between her fingers he held a familiar figure, which she immediately waved in his face.

His wallet? How the hell ...

“Do you lose things so easily? You're as good at chasing bad people as you are at losing a wallet I see. "- she said, giggling amused at his surprised expression.

His embarrassed expression amused her, and it was the first time he saw her smile. She was pretty, though.

“I'm Nami, by he way. Thank you for yesterday." - She said, holding out her hand.

He held it, feeling how small and frail it was compared to his own.

"See you." - Nami suddenly greeted him waving her hand, leaving his wallet in his hand and walking away from his house.

Zoro saw her walking down the street, until she turned into a nearby street and disappeared from view.

What a strange girl, he thought. Part of him wanted to follow her out of curiosity, but he was certainly not a stalker nor the type to do that kind of madness for a girl he just met. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but feel attracted to her, even though he couldn't explain why.

Probably, he wouldn't even see her again.

Returning to the house, not before having launched a last look at the alley where Nami had disappeared, he opened his wallet to check that nothing was missing, and indeed everything seemed fine except for a couple of berries that seemed to be missing.

As he was closing it, a piece of paper slipped from one of the pockets of the wallet and Zoro promptly bent down to pick it up.

Scribbled with beautiful, albeit hasty handwriting, there was a telephone number and what seemed like an obvious invitation:

_"You owe me a beer."_

Ah, she was definitely a smart one.

Needless to say how it ended, the result was pretty obvious.

Returning to reality, Zoro found himself smiling as he thought about that rather unusual encounter, and Tashigi couldn't help but notice his expression.

"Is that too secret?" - she asked curiously.

"Let's say it was the fault of one beer... and a wallet."

"Wallet? Don't tell me that you managed to lose that too… ”- the woman sighed in exasperation. He was just a lost case.

"Stop it!"

"Rather, maybe it's time for you to go." - Tashigi pointed to the clock hanging on the wall, where the hands indicated the turn to the end of his afternoon shift - "Try to not don't get worse for tomorrow."

"Yes Zoro, it's time for tea at home!" - Someone yelled from their station, making fun of him.

"SOMEONE ELSE IS IN THE MOOD FOR JOKES ?!" - he bellowed in response, feeling again he was being treated like a brat.

"Leave it alone and move, now the others will arrive for the evening shift ..." - Tashigi arranged her hair in a practical ponytail, adjusting her uniform.

“Will you stay here again tonight? I don't know how good all this extraordinary work can do you. "

"It doesn't matter, I want to make sure everything it's okay."

"Tashigi ..."

"What's up?"

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone, put it in your head."

"But I- "

“Everyone here appreciates you, don't kill yourself to get everyone's approval. Work to be satisfied with what you do. " - his tone was serious.

"... Thank you." - she murmured in response.

“Well… see you tomorrow! Please, don't fall asleep on computers for too much work eh! " - he shouted directly to his colleagues as he walked towards the exit.

"Don't fall asleep right away drinking your chamomile tea!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ah Zoro one last thing ..." - Tashigi called him before he left the office.

"Mh, what is it?"

“Buy a supply of handkerchiefs, there’s not even one left in the office. And woe to you if you finish them by tomorrow. "

Nah, he wasn't going to finish them all tomorrow. By the end of the week at the latest, he still had some time left, it was only halfway from the beginning of the weekend.

It was just a Wednesday like any other, and someone was waiting for him at home.


	4. Thursday

7:45 p.m.

The rain was falling copiously outside the window, while the darkness of an ordinary Thursday in October fell silently enveloping the streets of the city, illuminated here and there by some lampposts.

At least the stove seemed to work well, judging by the pleasant heat that reigned in the apartment.

Nami closed the door of her house, placing the wet umbrella in the special umbrella holder that she kept in the hall, and immediately taking off her shoes to avoid leaving footprints around. She had only cleaned the day before and the very idea of seeing the floor dirty again , immediately caused her hives.

She had finished her shift an hour earlier, but due to the storm and rain, the traffic she encountered on the way back was so intense that she was stuck on the street for a long time, arriving so late.

"I’m home!" - She said aloud, turning to the living room, where a figure wrapped in a heavy blanket was lying on the sofa.

Zoro had remained in that position since the morning, when Nami had gone to greet him before leaving the house to go to work, and since then he hadn't moved a muscle except for going to the bathroom.

"How do you feel?" - she asked, taking off her raincoat to leave it to dry on a nearby chair.

"Mh ..." - Zoro replied with a grunt, as if he had just woken up from a long sleep, which was quite probable judging by the half-closed eyes and his drowsy face.

Nami crouched on the ground next to the sofa so she could look at him more closely.

His cheeks and nose were red from the cold but his face was still more pale than usual, making him look like that famous TV clown, a certain Buggy. Well, except for the hair color.

She gently placed a hand on his forehead to feel if his temperature had risen or not since the morning. It was hot, but thankfully not too much.

"Why are you always so stubborn." - she sighed, while touching his pink cheeks with the back of her hand - "I told you it would have been better to change your clothes before going back to the office."

"MHHHH ..." - he moaned annoyed. Even when he was sick he was a heardheaded.

"Stop it, I'm trying to feel if you have a fever or not." - Nami answered. Even though the temperature hadn't risen, he certainly didn't look good.

She got to her feet, adjusting her crumpled pants.

“I'm going to make you something hot. Do you have any preferences? "

"Something ... alcoholic."

"Is it possible that at least when you are sick you can't limit yourself to something normal, like ... a tea or an herbal tea?"

“You asked the question. I simply answered you. "

Nami rolled her eyes. Was it possible that he should always make controversy even when he was sick?

“Sigh… at least try to sit up and eat something first. You are too weak to fill yourself with alcohol. "

"At the behest, witch ..." - albeit reluctantly, Zoro tried to get up from his cocoon made of blankets by leveraging his arms, but shivers invaded his body and he felt as if his bones had suddenly become ice.

"I feel like shit." - he commented adjusting the blanket over his shoulders again.

For her part, Nami felt quite tired after almost a week of intense work; she moved around the kitchen looking for something alcoholic to serve hot to Zoro, while she made a hot tea for herself.

She took out a bottle of sake that Zoro kept jealously in the pantry, heating some in the microwave and then pouring it into a glass for liquor.

"Do you want something to eat? Biscuits, some rice ... "

"No, a drink is fine, I'm freezing here." he replied, still shivering.

"Just give me a minute." - Nami took the boiling water from the stove, poured it into her cup, and set about choosing a tea bag from her tea box. The citrus flavour, of course.

After arranging the drinks, she took them both into the living room, handing the glass full of hot sake to Zoro, who took it slowly from her hands to avoid getting burned.

"Thank you." - he smiled faintly.

"You’re welcome." - Nami returned the smile, then pointed to the sofa with her eyes - "May I have some space?"

Zoro opened the cocoon of blankets, making room for her on the sofa, inviting her to join him.

Nami sat down, wrapping herself in the blankets and approaching Zoro slowly, hugging him slowly at his side as she slowly sipped her hot tea.

“I have to get back in shape before Saturday. With this damn cold I can't even stand up. "

"If you had listened to me, maybe now you would feel good."

"If I hadn't caught this cold, you wouldn't feel you were useful to take care of me."

“More than anything else, I feel like a babysitter. Or like a single mother… with a rather troublemaker baby. ”- Nami swallowed a sip of hot tea, enjoying the pleasant aftertaste of tangerines.

“You'd be a pretty nuisance mother. But also thoughtful, that’s for sure. "

"Oh, thank you little one." She grinned, ruffling his hair like those of a wild child.

"Do you think I'll be feeling better tomorrow?"- Zoro asked, drinking the sake in one go.

Nami looked at his face again, noticing that his eyes were shining, a sign that the fever was not going to drop immediately. He would probably still be out of shape for another day.

"Your eyes are a little teary ... and I don't think you’re moved to see me." - she replied, stifling a laugh - "I think you will have to rest for tomorrow, unfortunately for me."

"Will you be my personal Red Cross nurse?"- he smirked almost imagining her with a nurse attire.

"No." - Nami came up to his face, leaving a light kiss on his nose - "Tomorrow I'll have to work all morning, so you'll have to wait a bit."

"You can always have time tonight." - Zoro took her face in his hands, stroking her skin. Although he was still freezing, and Nami's skin was still cold from the rain outside, that little touch seemed to have lifted him a bit.

"Maybe." - she smiled against his lips, then bending down to meet them in a soft kiss.

Zoro's lips were cold, in contrast to his hot cheeks, but being contact with Nami's seemed to have warmed them a little.

"I'm cold." He muttered, slowly breaking the kiss.

"I'll take care of it then, at least I'll be able to make up for my absence tomorrow."

Nami lay down beside Zoro inviting him to do the same, pulling the blanket over their heads, as if to create a warm nest for both of them; she held him close, resting her head on his chest, listening to the pleasant sound emitted by the beating of his heart with her eyes closed.

It was one of those moments she hoped could be frozen in time, just the two of them, immersed in silence and in a hug.

They weren't the kind of people who loved being too lovey dovey, yet they silently enjoyed those moments spent together, especially on rainy nights that Nami loved so much.

"I want to drink some Glögg *****." - Nami said always hugging him.

“Glögg? What’s that?"

"I always drank it during winter, especially on rainy days. It’s a nice memory."

"Do you think I could be able to prepare it?"

"Why not, it's fool proof."

"Ah ... thanks."

"I was joking , dumbass ."

"Then I'll prepare it for you every time it rains."

"You will have many to prepare then. Good luck, my little boy."

While it wasn't the evening they had hoped to spend together that week, it was still perfect. Warm, listening to the sound of the rain while staying embraced between the blankets, in each other's arms, on a normal Thursday night.

*** NOTE:** Glögg is a spiced Swedish drink typical of Christmas time (at least that’s what Internet said xD

Since Nami is supposed to be Swedish, I wanted to mention something related to it.


	5. Friday

**8:25 p.m.**

Friday.

It was FINALLY Friday.

Averting her gaze from the calendar on her desk, Nami slumped into her office chair, heaving a sigh.

It had been a tough week, to which bad weather had only added the finishing touches to make her wish it would end soon.

In front of her, her computer reminded her of the day's final appointments, including the usual 8:30 p.m appointment for the weather forecast for the next day. Only that last commitment was missing, then she could finally go home.

But first she would drop by the pharmacy to get the last few paracetamol tablets for Zoro, who seemed to be doing better than the day before, since his messages complaining of a cold had been far more sporadic.

To be sure, she decided to send him a message, in case he needed something else, and the answer was not long in coming:

8:26 p.m. [Zoro] _Get some meat, I need to recover some energy._

8:26 p.m. [Zoro] _Ah, and some chocolate too._

8:27 p.m. [Nami] _You sound like a pregnant woman with cravings._

8:27 p.m. [Zoro] _I hate you._

8:28 p.m. [Nami] _I know_ _♥_

Smiling at the screen, she set the phone back on the table.

It was a few minutes before the live broadcast, and she still had to get settled in order to go to the studio where she recorded the forecast. The Weatheria studio, of which she had become the deputy manager, was part of the main television station of the Sabaody archipelago where she had been living for some years now.

It was also quite common to meet celebrities wandering around the building where all the TV programs took place and where the company's administrative offices were located, so being impeccable was essential.

Adjusting the suit she would wear for the occasion, a classic black knee-length dress accompanied by a simple golden belt at the waist, she went to the dressing room where the make-up artist was probably waiting for her.

"Is anyone in there?" she asked knocking on the door, in case it was occupied.

Hearing no answer, she went inside, finding it empty.

Nami looked around in amazement. It had never happened that the make-up artist Bon Clay, who was renowned in the business, was absent from work without warning.

"Maybe he had some setback ... surely they must have forgot to tell me."

Not bad, luckily she had often observed him while he was intent on putting making up on her, so she would be able to replicate his techniques on herself; she opted for a light make-up, nothing particularly flashy like certain looks that Bon Clay had given her on the days when he felt particularly inspired.

When she was done with her work, she contemplated herself satisfied in the mirror.

"Not bad, Nami." – she said blowing a kiss to mirror, then stood up laughing and headed for the study for the weather forecast.

As was the custom, at that time the corridors of the building were full of journalists and television hosts who were preparing to reach their studios in order to record their television programs.

Among the many she saw Vivi running as always, who was walking after a blond boy a little taller than her, probably the young intern he had told her about.

A figure caught her off guard, tapping on her shoulder to attract her attention.

“Oh… Reiju-san! What are you doing here? "- she said surprised, seeing the vice-executive of the television station, pupil of the famous and wealthy Vinsmoke family and Sanji's sister, appearing in front of her.

The young director greeted her with a smile and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hi Nami, it's nice to see you every now and then. I was taking a tour of the various studios, I was told that due to the rain of the past few days there have been water infiltrations, and I wanted to make sure of it in person. "

"I understand, it's kind of you to take care of it personally." - she said, returning the smile.

Despite being a little older than her, Reiju emanated a remarkable charisma and the experience gained by managing one of the many properties of GERMA, made her look even more adult than she seemed.

“I apologize for interrupting you, I know your program will start soon. Thanks for the work you are doing, I appreciate it. "- she shook her hand -" See you around. "

"Thank you Miss Vinsmoke."

“Ah, say hello to my brother too in case you see him. He never shows up at family dinners… and have a good weekend! "

"Of course!" - she said, returning the greeting with a wave of her hand.

Heck, she was actually in late! She wouldn't be out late even on a Friday, she swore to herself.

Making her way through the flow of colleagues that crowded the corridor, she arrived shortly after at Studio 66, dedicated to weather forecasts; at the entrance to the studio, a photograph of the previous director, who had also been her mentor, Mr. Haredas, stood out on the wall.

She glanced at the photograph with a wave of affection, thanking him as every time for the opportunity he had given her to work there, and entrusting her with the studio after retiring some time earlier.

In the studio the cameramen were already in their seats, with the mobile cameras in their hands, intent on following the directions of where to position themselves for the filming, together with the sound and lighting technicians who were waiting in their small office adjacent to the studio.

"Good evening everyone!" - she said as she entered the study breathlessly, giving a quick greeting to all her colleagues, then running to position herself next to the panel where the map of the archipelago and the weather situation would be projected.

"Okay Nami, please position yourself ... let's start in 3 ... 2 ... 1" - the recording director simulated the countdown with his hands, then made a decisive gesture when it was time to start shooting.

“ _Good evening, we present the weather forecast for tomorrow. In the morning we will have a cold temperature, oscillating between 41°F and 44,6° F, with light rainfall. From late afternoon until evening, temperatures will rise slightly, however, leading to an increase in the intensity of rainfall, which will tend to subside towards the late evening. "_

With another nod, the director had the projection of the map of the Sabaody archipelago replaced with the poster of the festival to be held the following day.

 _"We also take this opportunity to remind you of the event that will take place tomorrow, as every year, in the portual area of the city. We hope to see you numerous despite the bad weather, we are sure it will be a pleasant opportunity for everyone. " - Nami concluded, nodding a bow towards the camera - “Thank you for your attention. The Weatheria studio and the GERMA TV staff wish you a good weekend._ "

Yeah, the festival, she had not forgotten about it.

After a few seconds of silence, the sound indicating the end of filming was heard by everyone, and all the operators began to quickly dismantle the equipment, while others hurried to retrieve their coats from the office, ready to go out.

"It almost looks like it's Friday today." - she commented sarcastically observing the chaos that had been created in a short time.

But deep down she too couldn't wait to go home, especially after that exhausting week.

She felt the need to eat something light and immediately throw herself to bed, hoping to finally get some rest, especially in view of tomorrow's day.

She always looked forward to the occasion of the festival, mindful of the good memories she spent there with his mother and sister. Distant memories, yet always so vivid.

Ah, thinking about those things always moved something inside her. But it was absolutely not the case to shed tears at that moment, just as she was preparing to go out.

Taking a breath to get those thoughts out of her head, she joined the others as she exited the studio, to return to her office to get her things before leaving. As she walked, she heard the sound of a notification from the phone.

8:48 p.m. [Zoro] _Nice dress. Unlike the weather forecast._

8:48 p.m. [Nami] _It’s strange to see that you're in the mood for compliments, do you need anything?_

8:49 pm [Nami] _Thanks anyway, kid._

20:49 [Zoro] _Get moving and come home, I'm starving_.

What a capricious child.

Luckily the rain outside had dropped, so she wouldn't have encountered so many traffic problems on the street, maybe for once she would be home at a decent time.

**9:13 p.m.**

Arrived in front of the door of the house, she prepared to open it, however she suddenly a noise of dishes falling to the ground, probably coming from the kitchen.

What the hell…? What was he doing in the kitchen?

She quickly put the keys in the lock and opened the door, dashing into the house worried.

She turned to the kitchen, looking for what had caused the noise, and looking over the dining table she found Zoro lying on the ground, almost submerged by half-broken plates, pottery shards scattered everywhere and a few pots thrown on the ground.

"Oh my God…!" - she dropped the bag and immediately went towards him, bending over to see how he was - "Zoro are you okay?!"

"Holy shit ..." - he complained, sitting up slowly trying to avoid touching the shards.

“What happened? What the hell were you doing? ”- she said alarmed, cleaning him from the small ceramic debris that had remained on him.

"I was trying to grab a goddamn plate on top of the cupboard, but it slipped out of my hands ... and the rest fell off in a chain." – he said as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to feel if he had cuts on his head or not.

"You gave me a heart attack!" – she said admonishing him, in a tone of voice that betrayed her concern.

As she spoke, she noticed a small trickle of blood coming down from the palm of his hand, letting a few drops fall to the ground.

"You also cut yourself ... luckily it’s nothing serious." - she said heaving a sigh - "I'm going to get you a band-aid, stay still and don't touch anything." – Nami got up going quickly to the bathroom, then returning with a pack of plasters, a bottle of disinfectant and cotton balls to clean up the wound.

“It’s okay Nami, I'm fine. I'd rather need a bruising cream, I think I'll have a big bruise on my butt. " - he answered with a grimace, gesturing to get up.

“Shut up... you asked me yesterday if I was going to be your Red Cross nurse today, right? Did you fall on purpose by chance? "

"Well, a bruise and a cut are worth it to get your attention." - he said, grinning, and finally offering her his palm so that she could medicate it.

"Silly." – she began to disinfect the wound with a cotton swab soaked in disinfectant, looking carefully to remove any fragments, covering it with a transparent plaster and then leaving a kiss on the latter as if to seal the work.

"Thanks." - he replied almost blushing.

"You are a really troublemaker child." - Nami looked at him amused - "Maybe it's better to clean everything up, before someone crushes more pieces, otherwise the remaining patches won't be enough."

"Yes, we better do." - Zoro accepted Nami's outstretched hand to pull himself up. For being a petite girl compared to him, she had enough strength to help him out.

Once on his feet he cleaned his clothes again, and grabbing the broom placed near the table, he began to sweep the mess he had made to the ground, while Nami picked up the few remaining dishes and pots from the floor.

“How come you were fumbling in the kitchen anyway? I told you to rest today too. "- he said sternly, admonishing him with his eyes.

“I feel better, as I told you. I wanted to prepare something. "

"You can cook? This is a fresh news. What dish would you have wanted to poison me with? "- she laughed at the idea of Zoro in the kitchen wearing an apron like a good housewife.

“Actually I have no idea, probably the meat you bought earlier. I'm not bad with barbecues. "

“Oh, right the meat… better put it in the fridge. However, doing a barbecue and cooking meat in a pan are not exactly the same thing. " - she opened the cupboard, arranging the dishes slowly in their place.

"Thanks for your trust." - he muttered annoyed.

"... but I thank you for the idea." – she approached Zoro to give him a little kiss on the cheek as a sign of thanks.

"How stingy you are." - Zoro grinned, finishing his cleaning job.

"What, do we have to make out here in the kitchen? It's not really romantic. " - she laughed, sitting on the kitchen counter.

"As I said, you are stingy." - he approached her, standing in front of her.

Nami put her arms around his neck pulling him to her, resting her forehead against his.

"Better not, you're still feverish." - she gave him a kiss on the tip of the nose, annoying him - "Perhaps given the disaster in the kitchen it is better to order something to take away."

"Takoyaki?"

“Takoyaki. I’m gonna send a message to Camie, I think Hatchan has already opened their restaurant at this time. "

"Mh-m. Have a couple of beers put in the order too. "

"Okay ... actually I need a drink too." - Nami slowly released her hug, getting off the counter. - "Ah Zoro ..."

"What?"

"What time will you start your work shift tomorrow?"

"I don't remember ..." - he pinched the root of his nose, as if trying to strain a memory - "Ah yes, at 5 p.m., unfortunately I'll finish late ..."

Nami crossed her arms, looking at him in disappointment.

"You promised me we would go together, to the festival ..."

"I know."

"You know how much I care about it, I told you ..."

Zoro put his hands on her shoulders, looking seriously into her eyes.

“I know, Nami. I promise we will go there anyway, I promise you. Okay? "

Nami nodded and looked down.

“I know I look like a spoiled child when I ask for these things. But I really want to go. "

"Yes, sometimes you are." - he pulled her back into a hug - "But I'm glad if I can make you happy."

Those few words were enough to cheer her up, and a smile appeared again on her lips as she clung to him.

"I love you. Even if you're a dumbass. "

"Thanks for your compli-insult-ment."

"You're welcome, mosshead."

They remained embraced for a long time, leaning against the kitchen counter; she was still elegantly dressed in the dress she had taken from work, he was wearing his comfortable outfit from home, almost looking like a counterfeit version of Beauty and the Beast.

The umpteenth sound of a notification from the phone indicated that Camie had probably responded to their message.

9:36 p.m. [Camie] _No problem! I'll bring them to you shortly._

“The dinner problem is solved. What are we doing after? Better not go out for tonight yet ... "

"We can go on with a TV series ..." - Zoro proposed shrugging.

"The one you were watching on Piratestreaming?"

"Absolutely. It’s amazing!"

"Only you and Luffy can like that stuff."

"If you don't appreciate masterpieces like Sora the Warrior of the Sea, it's not my fault."

Nami snorted, rolling her eyes, despite being amused by those usual skits between them.

It wasn't exactly the kind of Friday she would have wanted, but as always, being together watching a stupid TV series, while eating takoyaki and drinking cheap beer was always a good time.

“Okay kid, you won. Turn on that damn TV then.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read until here .... THANK YOU! It's been a while since I had the right inspiration to write something new and this new story-collection makes me so happy. So, yeah...thank you again! Leave any suggestions or any opinion if you want, they'd be highly appreciated ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ♡


End file.
